<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Behind The Tree by Bisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063254">The Man Behind The Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster'>Bisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter Eggs, Eggs, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Wrote this out of boredom, bored, secret room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write about the secret room in Deltarune because I am bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris &amp; Ralsei (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man Behind The Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris had felt something when walking from the room with the attacking bird to the room with the spinning thing. They walked back to the room with the bird and felt it again.</p><p>"Um, Kris what are you doing?" Ralsei asked, but he didn't get a response. He watched as Kris walked back and forth between the rooms and suddenly, Kris disappeared.</p><p>Kris blinked and found themselves in a different room, and Ralsei was nowhere to be seen. Kris hesitantly walks up to the tree and sees part of a person. They walk around the tree and pause. There is a man there. Kris has never seen him before, but somehow… Kris feels like they know him.</p><p>"I have something to give you… will you accept it?"</p><p>Kris thinks about it for a second, then nods determinedly. The man asks for Kris to hold out their hand, and Kris does. He then drops an egg into Kris's hand. Kris looks at the egg in confusion. However, when Kris looked up for an explanation, he was gone.</p><p>Kris leaves the room and finds themselves back at the bake sale, and is surprised to find Ralsei there too. </p><p>"There you are, Kris! You disappeared, I thought you got hurt or something! Where did you go?" Ralsei says everything in one breath and has to take a second to collect himself.</p><p>Kris thinks about the egg it and shrugs as if to say 'don't worry about it'. Ralsei tries to ask more questions, but Kris just ignores him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>